Ciclos circadianos
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Hay patrones que repetimos cada día sin darles importancia. Pero a veces esas acciones cotidianas significan mucho más de lo que piensas, te definen más de lo que crees. Tabla 1: Buenos Días.
1. Amanecer

_Hola, bueno pues aquí mi tabla. Pensaba hacer oneshots pero al final es un conjunto de drabbles._

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

 **Tabla : Buenos días.**

* * *

 _1._ _ **A**_ _manecer_

Antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir los ojos, notó un peso en el colchón que le hizo despertar. A los pocos segundos, ese peso se duplicó. Poco después ese peso se hizo un vaivén: iba y venía sin ningún patrón.

Eso sentía Makoto antes de abrir sus ojos el martes por la mañana. Y quizás otra persona se hubiera asustado, pero para Makoto aquello era el pan de cada día. Sin embargo no abrió los ojos. Fingió seguir durmiendo.

—Vanos, oniichan, despierta.

—Nos comeremos tu desayuno sino despiertas pronto.

Los mellizos Tachibana hablaron entrecortado y pararon de saltar mirando a su hermano. Realmente tenía que estar muy cansado por las actividades del club, como para caer dormido de tal forma.

Llegaría tarde al instituto sino de levantaba y bajaba a desayunar. En eso pensaban los infantes cuando Makoto abrió sus ojos y extendiendo ambos brazos atrapó con cada brazo a cada niño y los echó sobre el colchón. Con la misma velocidad de sentó en su cama y empezó a hacerles cosquillas.

Los niños reían y se retorcía tratando de librarse. Algo inútil puesto que Makoto era muy fuerte y más en comparación con ellos.

—¡Oniichan, para!

—¡Sí, ya te dejamos!

Makoto no podía contener sus risas.

—¿Yo? Si no estoy haciendo nada.

Pero era obvio que si hacía, hacía que sus hermanitos rieran mientras trataban de huir.

Cuando la voz de su padre se escuchó desde la cocina, Makoto paró. Realmente tenían que desayunar y arreglarse.

Fue al baño dejando a Ran y Ren en su cama. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en que ya estaban vestidos con la ropa para el colegio. Se duchó rápido y volvió del aseo para vestirse mientras Ran hablaba de que cuando fuera mayor iría al instituto Iwatobi porque le gustaba el uniforme femenino. Ren decía que él sería el capitán del equipo de natación para ese momento.

Makoto terminó de vestirse y no pudo contener las peticiones de sus hermanos así que acabó bajando a desayunar con Ran en sus brazos y Ren sentado en sus hombros. Menos mal que era fuerte.

La señora Tachibana regañó un poco a sus mellizos por entretener a su hermano mayor haciendo que Makoto riera despreocupado mientras Ran y Ren inflaban sus mofletes con molestia.

Esa era la dinámica de muchas de las mañanas en la residencia Tachibana. Y Makoto tenía claro que no cambiaría por nada del mundo esa forma de iniciar el día. Era una dinámica que solo llevaba unos años viviendo, pero se sentía incapaz de empezar el día sin ella.


	2. Alarma

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 _2. **A** larma_

La brisa le golpeaba suavemente la cara, el caer del agua de la cascada le salpicaba, su pamela era arrancada por el viento. Escuchaba los pájaros piar mientras volaban, las cigarras cantando, las hojas de los árboles chocando unas con otras. Era un lugar maravilloso esa cascada, el aire estaba tan limpio, se alegraba tanto de estar de vacaciones…

Pipipi

Pero el sonido de la alarma la trajo a la realidad. La cascada, la brisa primaveral y la sensación de estar en el mismísimo nirvana no eran más que un sueño. Era miércoles y debía ir a dar clases al instituto Iwatobi.

Miho se incorporó para alcanzar el despertador y apagar la molesta alarma. Luego se volvió a dejar caer en la cama sin pretensiones de dormirse. El día anterior había estado corrigiendo exámenes hasta tarde. Había bebido café para mantenerse despierta y aun así había sufrido para conseguirlo y ahora debía madrugar.

La vida de los adultos era tan dura que ningún joven podría hacerse una lejana idea.

Años atrás su vida no era así. Cuando las sesiones fotográficas era su trabajo, madrugar no era cosa obligatoria para ella. Algunas sesiones eran por la tarde, otras más entrada la mañana. Tampoco se quedaba hasta las tantas de la noche corrigiendo exámenes.

Pero esa era la profesión que de verdad le gustaba, pese a que fuera sacrificada a veces, pese a que tuviera que madrugar. Pese a todo hacía lo que le gustaba al fin.

Y ni por asomo volvería atrás. No, de hecho nunca más se pondría un traje de baño. Acabó harta de ellos, en todas sus formas, tejidos y colores. Acabó harta de los flashes y las portadas de revista.

Además, esos eran solo pensamientos de la mañana, tras el sonido del despertador. Como el filosofo chino Confusio dijo: «Elije un trabajo que te guste y no tendrás que trabajar ni un día de tu vida».

Enseñar y ayudar a los jóvenes a formarse era algo que le encantaba, aunque a veces se viera saturada.

Y ese mismo día, por la tarde, mientras veía a los miembros del club de natación nadar, volvería a corroborar que ese trabajo era el ideal. Viendo los bañadores desde fuera, sin ponerse uno. Viendo a los jóvenes reír y disfrutar de esa época mágica que era el instituto. Ayudándoles a formarse para el mundo que les esperaba cuando los estudios acabaran y la llegada de su vida adulta fuera un hecho irrefutable.


	3. Ducha

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 _3. **D** ucha_

Abrió los ojos viendo como el techo de su baño se veía claramente ondulado y moviéndose. Era el efecto que le daba el agua sobre sus ojos. Pero no podía importarle menos.

Sacó la cabeza suspirando. No le gustaba el agua domesticada. Ese no era el agua que el amaba. El agua que le hacía sentir feliz. Aún así era agua, y con eso se conformaba.

Aún debía desayunar y vestirse aunque no para ir al instituto. No al suyo, pero si para ir ese sábado al Samezuka a entrenar con el equipo de Rin. Pero el pensamiento de salir ya de su bañera le parecía un crimen horrible. Aún había tiempo. Aunque el tiempo era siempre muy caprichoso y se agotaba antes de que se diera cuenta. Antes de que pudiera terminar de perderse en sus pensamientos Makoto aparecía por la puerta de su baño para sacarle de la bañera.

Y no le culpaba. Porque hacía lo correcto. O eso suponía. Porque Haruka a veces ya no sabía lo que era lo correcto. No cuando el instituto no le importaba especialmente, solo el club de natación que le permitía nadar. Solo el nadar con sus amigos. Solo el agua invadiéndole y acogiéndole como una partícula más de H2O que se fusiona en perfecta sincronía con las demás.

Porque el agua está viva, así como Haruka. Y a Haruka le gusta sentir esa vida en su piel, en su pelo, en sus oídos. Le gusta salir a la superficie y notar el cambio de temperatura, notar las gotas deslizándose por su epidermis, creando un camino húmedo y lleno de vida sobre su cuerpo.

Porque aunque el agua estaba domesticada, aún podía volverla de nuevo salvaje y natural con cada pataleo, con cada brazada, con cada inmersión.

Claro que no en su bañera. En su bañera no podía evitar sentirse como un pez en una pecera donde el agua es solo su forma de sobrevivir, no de vivir.

Se invirtió una vez más en su pecera particular y cerró los ojos. Seguro que aún tenía tiempo.

Porque el tiempo era lo único que siempre le frenaba.


	4. Desayuno

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 _4. **D** esayuno_

No es que a Nagisa le encantara comer. No, simplemente era que después de dormir horas mientras su cerebro seguía trabajando pues le daba hambre. Así que de buena mañana el apetito de Nagisa era el mismo que tenía cuando se comía las pizzas de Goro-chan como si no hubiese mañana. O cuando pedía dos panes especiales de Iwatobi en la cafetería para el almuerzo. O como cuando iba a casa de Haruka y casi arrasaba con toda la caballa de su amigo.

Sí, a Nagisa le gustaba comer, eso era verdad. Pero desayunar de forma consistente era necesario para empezar el día. Que lo decía la tele y su estomago lo corroboraba.

Por eso a veces no podía entender como sus hermanas comían tan poco. O como se preocupaban de las calorías. O todo junto.

—Estáis demasiado obsesionadas. Tener un buen desayuno es necesario para empezar bien el día —murmuraba Nagisa antes de llenar su boca con el arroz que cargaban sus palillos.

—Hablas así porque haces deporte y aún estás creciendo. Tú no engordas.

Nagisa solo se encogió de hombros mientras bebía su sopa de miso. Y su padre le miraba condescendiente. Él tampoco entendía a sus hijas.

—Además nosotras comemos, lo que pasa es que a tus ojos no. Pero la realidad es que eres tú el que come demasiado —aportó su otra hermana.

¿Qué hacían sus dos hermanas en casa? Pues Nagisa solo podía decir que su hermana mediana tenía vacaciones en la universidad. La mayor estaba en casa porque estaba resfriada y no iba al trabajo. Pero desayunar con ellas era algo agradable, le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de discusiones tontas en la mesa como la de esa mañana.

Esta vez su padre asintió a sus hermanas.

«Traidor» pensó Nagisa queriendo reírse.

Y quizás era cierto. Quizás era Nagisa quien comía mucho. Pero necesitaba energía. Toda la energía del mundo para montar en el tren, contarle a Rei-chan todo lo que le había pasado en la noche anterior. Relatarle su opinión sobre esa película de gatos contra perros que habían echado el día anterior en la sesión de películas antiguas del jueves de un canal olvidado, salir del tren e ir corriendo a ver a Haru-chan y Mako-chan para contarles lo mismo.

Y sin olvidar que luego debía darlo todo en clases para no sacar malas notas y poder seguir nadando. Pero si para algo necesitaba la energía, era para seguir nadando y disfrutando con sus amigos. Y quizás era él quien comía demasiado, quizás sus hermanas muy poco. Lo único que Nagisa sabía es que si había algo mejor que el pan especial de Iwatobi, era nadar en su club de natación.


	5. Ropa interior

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 _5. **R** opa interior_

La primera vez que fue al club de natación había cuidado cada detalle: la toalla, las gafas, el bañador prestado de Nagisa-kun —puesto que él no tenía—, el gorro recién comprado de natación, una muda limpia. Todo. Ese día había escogido una ropa interior bastante discreta. Esos bóxer negros sin gracia que su madre le compraba a veces sin que él se lo pidiera. Era el primer día y no quería llamarla atención, no más de la que la llamaba; pues entrar a un club de natación sin saber nadar no es muy normal.

Pero quería hacerlo.

Por primera vez quería lanzarse a un mar desconocido, algo que no podría dominar con solo lógica.

Pero quería hacerlo. Ver a su senpai nadar le hizo querer hacer lo mismo, sentir lo mismo. Ser tan precioso como el nado de Haruka-senpai.

Rei salía de la ducha mientras su casa estaba en silencio pese a ser lunes por la mañana. Su padre probablemente ya se habría ido al trabajo y su madre le preparaba el desayuno con calma. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Tres cuartos de hora para salir de casa. Otra medía hora para llegar a la estación. Y el tiempo de los viajes estaba cuidadosamente preparado. No había prisa.

Miró la ropa interior sobre su cama. Unos bóxers morados con mariposas le esperaban. Y no eran los bóxers más masculinos del mundo, ni siquiera los más bonitos pero a ojos de Rei eran perfectos.

Tiempo antes no los hubiera llevado y arriesgado a que se los vieran en el club, pero tras meses con sus compañeros no le daba ningún reparo. Ninguno se reiría de él. Eran bastante amigos y respetaban esas cosas. Además no había de que hablar cuando Nagisa-kun llevaba ropa interior de pingüinos, Haruka-senpai solía llevar el bañador directamente y solo Makoto-senpai vestía una ropa interior discreta y normal.

No, no había nada de malo en sus calzoncillos porque eran preciosos a sus ojos. De mariposas.

Las mismas mariposas que por su amor a la belleza admiraba. Las mismas mariposas que pasaban un proceso de cambio para llegar a ser así de hermosas. Mariposas. Como su nado. Como su brazada.

Porque si algo era más hermoso que las mariposas en sí mismas era el nado de mariposa. Ese nado que con cada brazada la cabeza y el torso salen del agua para dar una brazada como una mariposa aleteando por nadar.

Porque Rei admiraba la belleza, la belleza del nado que ahora había descubierto, la belleza de su estilo. La belleza de las mariposas que así como él, evolucionaban desde un pequeño gusano que se desplaza por tierra para alzar el vuelo hacía la libertad.


	6. Uniforme

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 _6. **U** niforme_

Su pelo goteaba aún a consecuencia de la ducha. La chica solo se puso una toalla en los hombros antes de coger el secador. Esa era una de las cosas que pasaba en invierno, que el pelo se quedaba mojado demasiado tiempo y no podía dejarlo secar al aire. Mucho menos saliendo a la calle o cogería un resfriado.

Echándole un vistazo al uniforme sobre su cama que la esperaba, pasó hasta su armario para coger su secador personal.

Estaba con solo la toalla y la toalla para el pelo. Tenía frío. Pero se metió corriendo en el cuarto de baño que producto de la ducha anterior estaba con una temperatura agradable.

Peinó su cabello burdeos y comenzó a secarlo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Su uniforme en general le gustaba. Como decía Hana-chan, el lazo era muy bonito. El detalle de que cada curso fuera diferenciado por el color del lazo o la corbata era también interesante. La chaqueta era lo que más le gustaba, era prácticamente igual a la de los chicos y el diseño le parecía bonito. Pero odiaba la falda. ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacerla marrón? Al menos en el uniforme de verano la falda era más bonita.

Y así Gou trataba de evadir sus verdaderos pensamientos al ver su uniforme.

Porque lo que a Gou no le gustaba al ver el uniforme no era la falda marrón. No era los calcetines azules. Lo que no le gustaba era que no era el mismo que llevaba Rin. Lo que no le gustaba era que el uniforme era una evidencia más de que Rin y ella estaban distanciados.

El Samezuka era un colegio masculino, ella no podía asistir a este. Pero le gustaba fantasear acerca de como sería si su hermano también estuviese en Iwatobi. Probablemente llevaría la corbata algo caída. Por lo demás Rin vestiría el uniforme adecuadamente, seguro. Gou rió ante ese pensamiento.

Si Rin estuviera en Iwatobi podría verle cada día.

Su relación había llegado a estar rota. Tan rota que Rin ni le contestaba a los mensajes. Sin embargo era producto del estado de Rin, no solo era así con ella en ese tiempo.

Si Gou había entrado en el instituto Iwatobi era para cambiar eso. Y en parte lo había conseguido. O Haruka-senpai y los demás lo habían conseguido. No importaba. Lo importante era que Rin había cambiado. Y que todos volvían a ser amigos.

Salió del baño con el cabello seco y miró el uniforme.

Y quizás esa falda marrón no le gustaba. Pero en unos meses llegaría el verano. La falda gris volvería, y las vacaciones empezarían tiempo después. Ver a su hermano despeinado saliendo de su habitación por la cual acababa de pasar, tambien.

Solo había que esperar al verano y su magia. Mientras ese viernes, y los demás días, seguiría usando la falda marrón y conformándose con mensajes a un Rin que ahora, si los contestaba.

* * *

Bueno y aquí están. Al final me han quedado alguno mas reflexivos de lo que en inicio eran. En especial el de Haru y el de Rei, creo. También el de Ama-chan-sensei... Bueno casi todos xD

Quería dedicar la tabla al Iwatobi team entero. Dudé entre Ama-chan-sensei y Goro-chan pero al final ganó ella, Miho.

Cada uno en un día y con cosas comunes pero importantes. Tanto como un uniforme que hace reflexionar, unos hermanos que te despiertan, un desayuno que te da energías para el día a día, una bañera que es tu prisión en forma de pecera, una profesión que al fin te llena y la belleza que solo tu puedes ver en ciertas cosas.

Espero que os gustara. No dudéis en pasaros por el Foro Iwatobi Swim Club donde encontraréis esta actividad de tablas entre otras :)


End file.
